


Collateral Damage

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Duck Tape the Descendants [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Mentioned hanging, POV First Person, Poetry, Prisoner of War, Punishing children for their parents crimes, Questions of Morality, Technically 2 haiku, Those villians did not go quietly, Who is it we just dont know, aftermath of war, ambiguous pov, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: My future is empty and I'm serving a life sentence for the crimes I've never had a chance to commit but I guess that just falls under the umbrella of "acceptable collateral damage".





	Collateral Damage

Legacy like rope

Just enough to hang myself 

For my parents crimes 

 

A preemptive strike 

And what the stories leave out:

You're disposable 

 


End file.
